Welcome To My Life
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Ryou is entered into a talent contest by the spirit of the ring, Ryou is upset and writes a song about how he's feeling and ends up singing it at the talent show... How will his yami react? STORY ONE OF THE SPIRIT COLLECTION
1. Chapter One: The Set Up

**Author's Opening Notes:** New fan fic from me... It's I guess a song fic... And I am hoping a one shot... Maybe two chapters... One being the set up and the second being the talent show... I hope I don't make Ryou out of character at all... He might be a little bit... Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song used in this story... Simple Plan owns the song... It's from their new album called "Still Not Getting Any..." which comes out on the 26th of October! But if you want to hear the song now go to... www. simpleplanonline .com (without the spaces) and you should be able to hear it there... Though you might have to sign up for their invasion crew to actually hear it. I hope you all enjoy this fic... It's a bit different from my **_Shuichi's Bored Writing_** fic so yeah... This is only one of the many song fics I plan on writing... There will be another YGO fic that is a song fic that will come out later... After I finish my other stories that is... Oh well... One last note... Bakura is the name I'm useing for the spirit of the ring... Ryou will be the name I use for the light... Jou is Joey, Yami is the spirit of the puzzle and Yuugi is Yugi, and I'm useing Malik instead of Marik for the Tomb Keeper, his yami is gone so don't even worry about him... For everyone else I'll be useing the english names... Oh and both Bakura and Yami: DON'T HAVE THEIR OWN BODIES! I need them without their own bodies in this story for reasons... Sorry... but in my next story they will have their own bodies... I promise! Okay now... ONE WITH THE STORY!

**Story Summery:** Ryou is entered into a talent contest by the spirit of the ring, who hopes to embarres the boy beyond anything... Ryou is upset and writes a song about how he is feeling and ends up singing it at the talent show... How will his yami react... And how will his friends come into play?

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life**_

_**Chapter One: The Set Up**_

* * *

Bakura growled as he once again attempted to force Ryou out of his soul room. The boy had locked himself in to avoid something that he refused to tell Bakura about.

_'It's probably stupid... Like a girl has a crush on him or something...Figures...'_ Bakura thought to himself as he walked right into someone. That someone just happened to be Jou, one of Ryou's friends. Jou looked really happy about something and Bakura couldn't for the life of him, or lack their off, what it could be. That was until he noticed the sign up sheet hanging on the wall next to the blonde. _'Well what do we have here? A talent contest huh?'_ Bakura smirked as he noticed all the people signed up already. One spot was left...

"YUG WE HAVE TO SIGN UP TOGETHER! COME ON DUDE!"  
"For the last time Jou I said NO!"  
"BUT YUUGI..."

Bakura twitched slightly and turned to face the two, Yuugi knew that he wasn't actually Ryou, the boy had caught on that morning as Bakura had mouthed off to their History teacher. Bakura had a point when he had done it, but it still got him a detention. 'One I wouldn't have gotten had YOU come out of your Ra damned soul room!' He had to resist the urge of slamming his fist into the wall when Ryou ignored him. But he had something else planned. Something better then beating the boy up, or locking him away in the shadow releam. "Jou I have a crazy idea..." Bakura started getting the blondes attention along with Yuugi's.

"What ya have in that big brain of yours Ryou?" Jou was wearing a big grin and Yuugi was shaking his head, apparently he wasn't liking where this conversation was going to end up. Bakura smirked and looked over to the sign up sheet.

"Well Jou we seem to have a problem. You seem to want to sign up for the talent show and so do I. But I have a plan. How about we sign up together. You play guitar don't you?" Jou gave a nod and his smile got bigger. He grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and started to shake the boy.

"Yuugi here can play bass like a god too, so all we need in a drummer and I bet Tristan or Duke can do it!" Yuugi shook his head and his puzzle glowed for a sec. Jou took a step back and blinked, Bakura was unphased. At this point in time he wasn't freaked by the little light being taken over by the pharaoh. Yami looked over at Bakura with a slight frown on his face. Jou had gotten over his shock and had rejoined them. "Man... I hate when you do that Yami." Yami just shrugged and glared at Bakura.

"How come I think that this is one of your set ups?" Bakura shruged and watched Jou rub the back of his head a look of pure confusion on his face. Yami shook his head slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "The act you pulled in history class was classic but a bit over the top... even for you Tomb Robber." Jou jumped back at that and shook his head really fast.

"NO WAY MAN! This is that evil spirit from that golden ring of Ryou's?" Bakura nodded and growled as Jou started to back behind Yami. Yami shook his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of the white haired teen in front of him. "Um... so are we going to enter this thing or what? Cause we'll need an actual act and we'd need to start practiceing and everything." Bakura nodded his head slightly and looked over to the pharoh who sighed and turned slightly to write something on the board.

"The Spirits? That's the best you got?" Bakura shook his head and laughed slightly before turning and heading towards the detention room. "I'll get Ryou to come out of his freaking soul room, meet in the band room so we can set a song and Jou..." He stopped in the hall way and turned around to look back at the blonde. "For the love of all the Gods... Find out which one of those morons you call friends will be playing drums." He waved slightly and walked off without another word. He could hear Jou and Yami talking but wasn't paying much attention to it as Ryou's voice boomed into his mind.

**_What in the bloody hell did you just do?_** Bakura could tell that his little light was angry. He never swore unless he was pushed way beyond the point of reason, and with Ryou... that was VERY hard to reach. Bakura couldn't help but snicker. He ignored the boy until he was in the detention room and seated in the back, pretending to be reading a book. **_For the love of all that is good in this world Bakura... WHAT DID YOU DO? I let it pass that you got ME a detention, and that you actually back talked to one of my FAVORITE teachers... But this? Bakura please tell me you didn't do what I think you did... _**Bakura could hear the tears in his lights eyes as the last sentence was muttered. He couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow for the boy, that was before he remembered that he had been FORCED to attend school for the boy, plus put up with Tea's ramble on and on. This was pay back.

**_If you already know what I did then why the fuck are you asking? _**He smirked slightly and faked interest in his book a bit so the teacher didn't think anything was going on. **_You know Ryou... If you hadn't of forced me to come to school for you today none of this would have happened. _**Bakura felt Ryou become red in the face at that comment and knew he had hit something.

**_I was AVOIDING the talent show! Our music teacher thinks I have an amazing voice and wants me to sing in front of the WHOLE school!_** Bakura grined as he could since Ryou blushing at the very thought of singing in front of the whole school.

**_Well your going to have to deal with it... What's done is done... And you have a band meeting with Yami, Jou, and what ever moron they get to play drums for your band in about 5 minutes. _**Bakura smirked as he pushed the boy into control of his body. Ryou growled and placed the book his darker hald was attempting to read back into his back pack and stood up. The detention teacher smiled and waved to Ryou before he disappeared around the door. He wondered if he could get away with just heading home and faking sick for the next week. **_Fat chance! Jou is really looking forward to this talent show... Wouldn't want to disappoint your friends now would you? _**Ryou sighed and headed to the music room. He opened the door to see a very interesting site. Yami was sitting on the heater with the bass on and strumming it, Jou was standing by an amp and adjusting it, and Duke was at a drum set adjusting the thing to his standards. **_Well? GO IN MORON! _**Ryou growled a little to loud and Yami looked over to him. A small smile on his face.

"Ryou... I didn't think you would make it." Ryou smiled sweetly at Yami before removing his back pack and setting it to the side. He noticed a mic standing in the middle of the set up the boys had going and blushed and gulped his throat tightening. Yami noticed and frowned slightly. "Ryou are you okay?" Ryou nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine Yami thank you." Yami nodded and stood up to walk over to where an amp was set up for him. Duke then whistled to get everyones attention before he sat down on the stool behind the drum set.

"Anyone have any idea what we're going to preform for this snooze fest they call a talent contest?" Jou shook his head and continued to mess with the amp. Yami sighed and zooned out a sign he was talking to Yuugi. Duke then looked to Ryou who was more interested in the floor. "Well smartie? You wouldn't happen to be able to write a song would you? Since I know if we leave it in the mutts hands he'd forget about it." Jou growled at Duke but let the mutt comment slide. Ryou blushed and he heard his yami laugh out loud.

**_Smartie? Isn't that a candy?_** The spirit was laughing really hard as Ryou blushed a bit more. He looked over to Duke and nodded slightly before clearing his throat.

"Yes... I think I can write a song before the contest." Duke smiled and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for the door.

"Well that's great... Give me a call if you guys want to actually win this thing." Jou flipped Duke off as the dice master walked out the door muttering something about poor losers and no talent lackies. Ryou growled and turned to face the other two his hands on his hips.

"Listen here... I can write a song... Give me a few days and it'll blow you out of the water. Since there is no way I can work my way out of the mess my stupid yami got me into I might as well make the best of it. The winners get a hundred bucks for each member of the act. Plus a trip to Kaiba Land. I'm not much for the amusement park but the money... well I do need some new computer parts." Ryou took a deep breath and blinked slightly not hearing anything from his darker half. He looked up to see Yami and Jou staring at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa Ryou! When did you get balls?" Ryou sweat dropped at Jou's comment but shook it off. "Now all we have to do is get a drummer, I tried with Duke but... I bet we can do MUCH better!" Yami nodded and Ryou looked to the ground. This was going to be a long week.

**_Ishtar is coming tonight..._** Ryou blinked slightly as his head shot up and a smile grew on his face. Malik had been studing to play the drums for a while now. He snapped his fingers and his smile grew as Yami and Jou looked up at him from putting their equiptment away.

"Malik Ishtar is coming in tonight to stay with me for a few weeks while his sister does some touring. Odion is going with her." Jou looked more confused then he had even in his life and Yami just crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the point. Ryou sighed and sweat dropped. "He's been studing the drums for some time now... He's really good! I'm sure he'd LOVE you play for us." Jou smiled brightly and grabbed his bag heading for the door. He muttered something about great work and that he had to run to work. Yami shook his head and Jou fell out of the door way and into the hall, then he turned his attention back to Ryou.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ryou? You can just back out... I know Jou will understand." Ryou shook his head and smiled brightly. He was going to show his yami up. No matter how much it embarresed him to attempt he could sing.

"No Yami... I want to do this... I'll start the song as soon as I get home." Yami nodded and grabbed Yuugi's bag and headed for the door waveing to Ryou before leaving. Ryou looked around the room and sighed. He was right when he thought it was going to be a long week.

You better hurry up and get home. Malik will be there in twenty minutes. Ryou sighed and grabbed his bag off the floor before heading out the door. He decided to run all the way home to avoid any people.

Twenty minutes later he had reached his house. He was upset it had taken him twice as long, but seeing as he had run into Tea and had sat threw her rant about Jou not including her in their talent show act. He was tired now and new that Malik would be showing up at any moment. He was right to. As soon as that thought hit a taxi pulled up and Malik hopped out running up to his friend to give him a hug. Ryou blushed slightly and hugged back.

"Ryou it's so great to see you! Why are you standing out side and all sweaty?" Ryou blushed a bit more before pulling his key out and unlocking the door. Malik walked in first with his bags and Ryou followed. They both kicked their shoes off before sitting down on the couch. "So are you going to answer me?" Malik laid back looking at Ryou with a smile on his face. Ryou sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

"I ran all the way home from school cause I figured I could get here before you and make something to eat. But I ran into Tea and listened to her whine for about ten minutes." He sighed and closed his eyes drapping his arms over his face. "It was horrible. I mean who in their right minds would have a dancer on stage during their rock set? It makes no point... And was was she sitting in the middle of the sidewalk ranting anyways?" Malik let out a laugh and shook his head.

"I wish I knew what YOU were ranting about Ryou." Ryou blinked and blushed a bit before sighing.

"Well... Jou, and Yami and me are signed up for a talent show that takes place next week. The problem is we don't have a song to do or a drummer. And Tea is mad cause we didn't ask her to be in our act. She just wants the hundred dollers." Ryou sighed again before standing up and going to the kitchen. "You have got to be hungry shall we order pizza?" Malik shook his head and joined Ryou in the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"So you need a drummer... No problem... I'll do it! Now the song... You're a smart kid you'll be able to write one in no time at all... Now about Tea... Just ignore her." Ryou smiled and nodded before picking up a menu from the local pizza place and handing it to Malik. He looked it over and licked his lips slightly. "Just a cheese pizza." Ryou nodded and smiled dialing the phone. He heard Jou's voice and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jou, I need a large cheese pizza and a 2 litter of cherry coke." Ryou smiled a bit more and laughed slightly at his friend on the other line. Jou was repeating eveything with a VERY fake english accent trying to mock Ryou's. Malik sighed and headed into the living room and ploped down on the couch and turned on the tv to some cartoons. Ryou soon joined him. "Pizza should be here in about an hour. I'm going to go and take a shower and get my guitar and notebook and try to write this song... I'd say make your self at home... But it looks like you already have." Malik nodded and Ryou headed to take a shower.

After his shower Ryou got dressing in some light black pants and a white button up shirt. He grabbed his guitar out of the closet and a notebook from his deck. He hadn't played his guitar in a very long time and hoped he still remembered how to. When he walked down staires he heard Malik talking to someone and wondered who it was. When he entered the living room he found Jou their with a big smile on his face. Ryou grabbed some money from a jar that was hidden on the bookselve and paid for the pizza and soda. Jou waved and then left leaving the two to eat and write the song Ryou had to.

When the pizza and soda was finished Malik yawned and headed up to bed. Ryou sat curled up on the couch with the guitar in hand continueing to write down lyrics as they came to him and notes when he got something good. It was nearly 3am when his yami broke into his thoughts. **_If you don't get some sleep your not going to be able to move much tomorrow. _**Ryou snorted slightly before he yawned. **_See your tired. Go to freaking bed. And don't think of back talking me. _**Ryou closed the link with his yami and yawned once more before closing the notebook glad he had finished the lyrics and the melody. Now it was just up to the others to make the song sound whole.

Ryou decided to sleep on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of it to wrap around himself. If he was lucky he could get enough sleep to not act like a zombie in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** I've decided to end this hear and have the next week fly by... This was going to be a one-shot but I guess 2 chapters isn't so bad... It's like 3am here now and I need sleep and food... two words before I head to bed... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two: Pulling Threw

**Author's Opening Notes:** This would have been up sooner had I writen it faster... Oh well... This is the second fanfic I've finished. It's the first in my "The Spirits" collection... Yes there will be more stories. Warnings for this chapter... Ryou is out of character and so is Seto Kaiba... I think that's it... Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _"Welcome To My Life"_ Simple Plan owns that and I don't know who owns YGO... I know it's not me! Also Yuugi isn't in this chapter... Just Yami... I don't know why but I don't like writing Yuugi... Oh well... Here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! OH OH OH... And a BIG thanks to my reviewers... I got like 2 reviews right after I posted the first chapter this morning! You make me so happy!

**Story Summery:** Ryou is entered into a talent contest by the spirit of the ring, who hopes to embarres the boy beyond anything... Ryou is upset and writes a song about how he is feeling and ends up singing it at the talent show... How will his yami react... And how will his friends come into play?

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life**_

_**Chapter Two: Pulling Threw**_

* * *

The week had passed by quickly in Ryou's opinion. Mostly for the fact that he had blocked the link with the spirit of the ring. He didn't want to hear anything from the "man" that got him into the mess he was in.

Classes had been hell, mostly cause of staying up all night practiceing with his band "The Spirits". Malik kept him feed and on his toes though. Making sure he ate and got a few hours of sleep. He even went out and got a new outfit for Ryou to wear the nice of the concert. Though Ryou couldn't for the life of him figure out why he needed to dress up differently then he normaly did. That was until Jou told him he dressed like a geek. Ryou then agreed to wear what Malik had gotten.

The outfit wasn't so bad. A pair of tight black jeans with a bright silverly blue belt. A fish net shirt of the same silvery blue under a black wife beater shirt that had "The Spirits" spray painted on the front. Malik had also bought him a pair of black boots and silvery blue shoe laces, and a pair of blue sunglasses (Since Ryou was scared shitless of going on stage). Ryou had gotten himself a set of tight black gloves that had slivery blue stars on them.

Malik had black shorts with patches of silvery purple material, he didn't have a belt and he choice to wear a silvery purple wife beater with black spray painted lettering of "The Spirits". He bought a pair of black sneakers and slivery purple laces to put in them. He also got a black visor that said "Ishtar" in a silvery purple spray paint font. He didn't buy any golves but bought a bunch of silvery purple and black gelly braclets.

Jou stuck with plain black jeans with a silver belt, that had a silvery blue star in the center. He wore a silvery fish net shirt with a darker silvery t-shirt over it with black spray paint stains all over it with "The Spirits" writen among the stains. He wore a silver dog coller with a black guitar pick hanging from it. He also wet his hair down to cover his eyes slightly. He also decided to wear some eyeshadow of silver and black eyeliner. Makeing his amber eyes stick out even more.

Yami stuck with his black leather pants and his many belts, subbing some of the black belts for silvery red ones. He also wore a slivery red fish net shirt with his normal black tank top, which had been redesigned with a silvery red spray paint to say "The Saints". He wore his boots and all his collers and braclets. Adding some silvery red eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

It had taken all four three hours to get dressed and another hour to force Ryou to leave his house. Ryou's stomach hadn't been able to keep food down all day long and he felt like he was going to puke even more as the four neared the school.

Jou was driving his father's truck with Yami and Malik in the bed while Ryou sat up in the cab with him. Jou looked over to his friend with a smile. "Don't worry... We've practiced so much we all know the song by heart. Nothing can go wrong." Ryou cursed to himself glad that the link with the spirit was still closed. He turned to Jou and smiled.

"I know Jou... I'm just nervous to get on stage and sing in front of all those people." Jou nodded and pulled into a parking spot. There were already cars backed up to the city square for the talent show. Ryou gulped and whimpered slightly as Malik pulled him from the car. Yami, Jou, and Malik pushed Ryou into the open door and to the back stage area. They were the last act to go on so they still had at least an hour. Yami was the one to break the silence that had come between the four of them.

"We still have time to practice... why don't we go into the back and go threw the song once more. Just to be safe." Ryou nodded and Malik wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder senseing the boy was about to flee. Which wasn't far from what Ryou had been planning. Malik smiled at him and dragging him off to the practice area. Their equipment had been set up on a platform that could be wheeled out onto the stage when the time came so it was easy to clear off at the end. Jou went to his guiter and started to fiddle with it while Yami went to his bass. Malik stuck with Ryou as Ryou fixed the mic to his liking. Ryou smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Malik nodded and walked back to the drum set to set it up to his liking. Jou started the song and Yami joined in. Malik wasn't far behind and Ryou kicked in with the vocals soon after.

They had went threw the song a good five times before someone came back to tell them that they were on in five minutes. Ryou's legs gave out and he sunk to the ground hearing his name called by Malik and Yami. Both who ran over to him as Jou shoved the stage hand out of the room saying that they'd be there in time. Ryou whimpered slightly and hugged his legs to his chest. Yami and Malik were telling him that it was going to be okay and then he could do it but none of it was working. He took a deep breath and reopened the link with the spirit. **_Hey are you there? _**His voice was soft though he was still slightly pissed at the spirit. He waited a few minutes before the spirit gave a loud yawn and a grunt saying in his own way that he was. Ryou was surprsied by the lack of a reply but shook it off. Yami and Malik forgotten as he started to talk to his darker half. **_We go on in like three minutes... Since you got me into this mess... You are going to have to watch at least... _**

**_You don't talk to me all week and you expect me to just listen to you now? You got some guts Ryou I'll tell you that... And DUH! Like I have a choice... just don't blow it!_** Ryou growled slightly and stood up Yami, Jou, and Malik all confused at where the energy had come from. Ryou was beginning to get pissed at the spirit again.

**_I WILL NOT BLOW IT! I've been working my bloody ass off for a week to get this song perfect! I stopped sleeping, I stopped eating, I even stopped paying attention in classes! Just so I can get threw this stupid pointless crap this school calls a talent contest! And it's your fault! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! _**Ryou stopped at that feeling the spirit smile in his mind. Ryou blushed and looked down to the ground. **_And I should thank you... _**Bakura smiled even more in Ryou's mind and shook his head.

**_Forget it... Didn't you say you had only three minutes left? _**Ryou nodded just as the stage hand came back in to take their equipment to the stage. Jou gulped and suddenly looked very nervous. Yami was starting to breath a bit more heavy and Malik looked ready to puke. Ryou smiled and headed for the door.

"Well you guys. This is it. We've worked hard all week long. Missed meals, missed classes, missed out on sleep and hanging with our other friends. But it was all worth it. We have a great song, and we have great... spirit." Ryou smiled even brighter as he watched his friends smile back. "We've heard lots of peole put us down, saying we couldn't do it, saying we should just give up... Well now we prove all those people that we CAN do it... That we aren't a bunch of quiters... We're fighters. Look at us... we've battled some of the strongest duelests in the world, faced the darkerest of foes, and some of our best friends. This is a stupid little talent show no big deal. So lets show them!" Yami smiled even more, Jou clapped his hands together and headed for the door, Malik crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where in the hell did that come from Ryou? Two minutes ago you were on the verge of tears and now you dish out one of those crazy speachs? Man... you can give Tea a run for her money." Malik burst out laughing as Ryou's face reddened. Ryou could hear the spirit laughing too and frowned slightly moving to leave. Yami reached out and grabbed Ryou's shoulder smiling at him.

"Don't listen to them Ryou. We were all nervous and I think hearing you say all that really helps. We all know how hard this is for you. But... we will prove all those who doubt us wrong. Right Jou?" Jou nodded and headed out the door running smack dap into Seto Kaiba.

"Well look what we have hear... The mutt, the wanna be pharaoh, the scaredy cat, and the freak with the two personallities. What brings you bunch here? Come to give the audiance a good laugh?" Seto smirked slightly and Jou smirked right back. Ryou shook his head as he felt the spirit start to get pissed. This wasn't a good way to head out. Yami stood in front of of Jou and glared at Seto. But Ryou was the one that spoke up.

"We are here to show people like you up... We might be scared, but that's normal. But I can tell you this... We aren't a bunch of losers that are here for your bloody entertainment Kaiba! We are going to win this contest. You can put your money on that. Better yet... shove that money stright up that tight ass of yours." Ryou pushed passed a stunned Seto and headed towards the stage, Jou close on his heels laughing. Ryou faintly heared Yami tell Kaiba to keep his nose out of other people affairs, and Malik run up to him. But he didn't care anymore. He was fired up to preform and was going to give it his all.

**_I'm proud that your actually gotten yourself a back bone Ryou... but you're about to face hundreds of people who have been sitting in the same spot for about two hours. They are going to be hard to please. _**Ryou shruged and shook his head smiling slightly.

**_So what? We're about to blow them out of their socks and back a thosand years._** Ryou felt Bakura smile slightly before the stage hand rushed him out on stage. He was joined by Yami, Jou, and Malik moments later. The lights were off but one came up on the middle of the stage. Ryou walked up to see his mic stand standing there. He took a deep breath and fixed his sunglasses. He heard Tea, Mokuba, Duke, and Tristen start yelling good luck and smiled. He felt the spirit of the ring seperate and go to the side of the stage to watch. Ryou then noticed the ring hanging from around his neck. He stepped up to the mic and smirked.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting... we ran into the worst monster imagenable..." Ryou felt Jou walk up behind him and seen him wink before the blonde muttered into his mic.

"Yeah Seto Kaiba... doesn't get any uglier then him!" Ryou smiled as the coward started to snicker. Yami shook his head and nodded back to Malik to start a steady beat. Ryou went back to his own mic and grabbed it.

"I spent the last week writing a song just to preform here today. It's decicated to someone who set me up for this contest. My darker half... Even if he treats me like crap and disses me any chance he gets... He's the one person that means the most in this world to me. And it's about time that he knows what he's put me threw." Ryou took a deep breath and looked back at Malik who smiled and nodded slightly. "It's called Welcome To My Life... I hope you all enjoy it."

Jou started to strum the beginning as Malik stopped his steady beat. Yami closed his eyes nodded slightly as he felt Ryou's eyes on him. Ryou took another deep breath and closed his eyes, the spot light tinting to a soft blue which made Ryou's hair sparkle. Ryou opened his eyes and started to sing staring out over the crowd.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...**

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles  
And stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...**

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lies straight to your face  
No one ever stabs you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like**

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
**

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

When the song finished Ryou took a step back and closed his eyes. It was silent for a few moments and Ryou got nervous. When he opened his eyes once more he watched as everyone stood up and started to clap and yell really loud. Yami and Jou came up to Ryou and wrapped an arm around him. Ryou could feel his face getting hot and he closed his eyes smiling more then he ever had. Malik joined them shortly after and hugged Ryou tightly whispering in his ear that he did a good job. The clapping didn't die down as they walked off stage and watched their music teacher walk out on stage with tears in her eyes.

**_That was something Ryou... I'm impressed. _**Bakura smiled and disappeared back into the ring. Ryou smiled to himself and walked with Malik over to grab a water bottle.

**_I owe all that to you... Like I said before... You mean the world to me... And even though I go threw hell, and you sometimes treat me like shit... I still love you. _**Ryou smiled as he felt his darker hald blush. So do you know how I feel now? Bakura growled slightly and Ryou smirked.

**_Yeah I know how you feel now... I'm not going to promise to start acting all nice to you and lovely and shit._** Ryou giggled and got looked at weird from Jou and Malik. Yami smiled and leaned against the table. Ryou closed the link with Bakura and focused on what his music teacher was saying.

"So it give me great pleasure to present the winners of this years talent contest... The Spirits! Ryou, Yami, Malik, and Jou will you please come out here to get your prizes?" Jou jumped up with a big smile on his face and ran to the center of the stage. Yami walked out after him and Malik followed. Ryou smiled down at the ground, set his water bottle to the side and then went to join his band mates on the stage. Their teacher handed them all their checks for hundred bucks a piece and their passes for Kaiba Land. Ryou smiled and blushed as their music teacher started to cry when she handed him his stuff. She leaned over and whispered into his ear that she was very proud of him and he had to look away, having grown in more red.

After the awards were given out the four walked off stage to be greeted by Seto Kaiba. He had a smirk on his face and Jou growled. Yami and Malik held their blonde haired friend back and Ryou stepped forward.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Seto glared down at Ryou and then smiled slightly. Ryou took a step back slightly scared for his life watching Seto Kaiba smile. He looked over the four of them and then back down at Ryou.

"I came to offer you guys another gig. Kaiba Land has a new out door concert hall that will be opening this weekend. Sadly we couldn't find an act good enough to preform on the stage. I am offering you guys the job. I'll throw in four more passes for the park so your little cheerleading group can come too. What do you say?" Ryou couldn't believe his ears and had to blink a few time before it sank in. Jou had stopped tring to get to Kaiba and Yami was staring with his eyes wide. Malik seemed to be the only one depressed by this news.

"How much will you pay us? We wont do this for free you know..." Seto looked over to Malik and smirked slightly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd say five hundred a piece should do it... and if you do any other performances at the park the price will be the same. Passes for your friends and two thosand dollers. And because I'm so kind I'll even make sure you have the best equipment." Jou's mouth dropped and Ryou blinked a few times. Yami stepped forward his hand out for Kaiba to shake.

"You have your..." He was cut off my Malik putting a hand on top of Yami's a frown on his face. Malik looked up to Kaiba and shook his head.

"One more thing... I'll need an apartment for my brother, sister, and me." Seto smiled and nodded pulling out a contract for the four of them to sign.

"Done! I'll just add it to this contract and then you four can sign it. I'll make sure that the Ishtar's are taken care off, and you four will perform at the park... Lets say every weekend?" Yami nodded to that and Seto set to work fixing the contract. Jou was bouncing around excited and Ryou couldn't believe it. Malik was the first to sign and Yami followed shortly after. Ryou was snapped back to attention as Malik pushed him forward to sign as well and Jou was the last. When Jou had finished signing he had jumped at Seto and hugged him. Making Seto, Yami, Jou, and Ryou, all blink in surprise. Seto hugged Jou back slightly and then pried the boy off of him. He grabbed the contract and placed it into his shirt before smiling and heading for the door. "I'll have keys delievered to all of you within the next few days. You will have a key to the stage and the practice rooms, equipment will be there. I'd get some sleep. You have your first performance next weekend." With that the young CEO walked out the door.

"Can you believe it? Two thousand dollers ever time we preform!" Jou's eyes were huge and sparkaling. Malik smacked him and then held his own stomach.

"I don't know about you three but I'm starved I haven't eated anything all day... And I know for a fact Ryou hasn't either... What do you all say we take advantage of Jou's last week of work and get some pizza?" Jou nodded and bolted out the door. Yami following closing behind him. Malik grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged the still dazed boy out the door. It had been one crazy week and Ryou didn't want to think what another week would be like.

**_Well good think you wrote all those songs during the week. Or else you'd be screwed BIG time! _**Ryou blushed slightly as Bakura forced their link open to talk to him. Ryou smiled and pulled his arm from Malik's grib and ran to the truck where Jou and Yami were waiting with Tristan, Tea, and Duke.

"What are we all hanging around here for? I haven't eated in a week... Lets get some food and soda pop and head to my place to watch some movies... It's Friday night for pete's sake!" Everyone laughed as Ryou climbed into the cab with Tea and Jou. Malik jumped into the back with Duke (who was looking sour), Tristan, and Yami.

The four teens might have a long week ahead of them... but they had all weekend to rest up and party!

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** There you have it fokes... my second finished fanfic... I'd like to thank Simple Plan for putting out their single _"Welcome To My Life"_ earlier then they were going to... They wrote a great song and I turned it into a great story? Right? I hope you all think so... Anyways... I would also like to thank... My wonderful readers... You fuel me to write... Even if you don't actually review and you just read... You guys and gals are all wonderful! You make me want to cry but I'll hold it in... I'd like to mention now that as soon as **_Shuichi's Bored Writing_** (my Gravitation fanfic... Go read it if you haven't already) is finished I plan on writing another YGO songfic... With "The Spirits" of course... It'll be entitled _"Your Biggest Mistake"_, which is a song by New Found Glory... It'll be Seto/Jou type of fanfic... So just so you all know! Well that's it for me... Hope you enjoyed my fanfic... OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
